Devices for support and propulsion over the ground, such as a land paddle having a handle end and a ground-contact end, have been known to include a shock-absorbing element adjacent the ground-contact end. Such devices have not provided suitable operating characteristics for controlled operation of a longboard. For example, each of the devices described in US Pat. Pubs. Nos. 2012024634 and 2012267872 suffer from the drawback of a generally unconstrained flexing and compressing of the shock-absorbing element in all directions.
There is a general desire for an improved device to provide support and propulsion for use with land-based conveyances, wherein the device stabilizes the user, while storing and releasing energy along the direction of the user's travel.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.